Nigh Omnipotence
The user wields almost supreme power, but is limited in some way. A sub-power to Omnipotence. Capability The user wields almost supreme power, but they are limited due to a certain element they're missing. Limitations *Cannot do everything but about 99% of things. This 1% keeps the user from being omnipotent. *Users might go insane due to lack of knowledge of how to control this power, requiring Omniscience. *Might require a Powerful Object in order to keep this power stable. Usages *Can [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Supernatural_Powers_and_Abilities use almost any existing power and ability] the user desires. *Control the forces of the universe. *Telekinetically move and alter a planets course. *Shoot bolts of energy that can destroy planets. *Immunity to any attack. *Immortality. *Immense Knowledge. *The divine power of creation. *Warp the very fabric of reality and space-time on near universal scales. *Change a person into another being. *Control and manipulate multiple minds. *Create exceedingly strong and powerful black holes. *Create/Destroy planets, stars, galaxies and even universe/multiverse. *Create sentient and intelligent life forms. *Control and manipulate time. *Control the natural forces. *Resurrect the dead. *Limited Omniscience. *Biological manipulation ,a key power in making life, works well with Creation *Elemental Control/Manipulation (control and manipulate the five elements of nature: Water, Fire, Earth, Air, and Quintessence (pure life energy) *Omnilingualism/Zoolingualism *Creation and Destruction Abilities (on planetary, intergalactic or even universal scales) *Sound Manipulation *Sonic Scream *Portal/Vortex Creation: create portals, swirling vortexes, or wormholes to other planets, worlds, and interdimensional realms the user desires. Techniques Chronokinesis •Chronokinesis, also called Horokinesis or Temporal/Time Manipulation is the ability to mentally alter the flow of time. One with this power could slow down the passage of time, speed it up, make it stop (called Time Stopping or Temporal Stasis), reverse its flow (called Time Reversal, Temporal Rewind or Redo) or even travel through time. The user could even age/de-age subjects (by progressing and/or regressing time-fields around biotic matter). A faculty of this ability entails the ability to alter one’s own speed and/or that of others (called Speed Manipulation). This ability is often accompanied by Chronopathy. *Note: Redo is also another name for the Zero-Hour Effect, a variation of Time Travel (included under the ability Dimensional Travel). Rhythm Manipulation • Rhythm Manipulation, also called Rhythm Distortion, Tempo Manipulation or Tempo Distortion is the psionic ability to alter motor/audio rhythm and tempo. This ability can be used to affect any naturally-occurring rhythm or any man-made tempo, such as speeding up heartbeat (which can cause heart attacks), slowing down a song, or even causing the subject to sporadically shift from stillness to activity, thus lessening the blow of any attack, slowing any fall or otherwise messing with the natural rhythm of things. This ability is often accompanied by Chronopathy. *Note: If the effect is accomplished by visible use of psionic energy (perhaps manipulation of tempo in accordance with the waving of one’s hands), it may also be referred to as Psionic Metronome Space-Time Manipulation • Space-Time Manipulation, also called Continuum Manipulation or Continuum Control is a version of Chronokinesis in which one can manipulate the entire space-time continuum (instead of just time). The user can control and travel through time, control space to relocate oneself and other objects, subjects and structures, or even remove oneself from the space-time continuum and the like. However, the user can only manipulate what is already present in space-time; they can’t summon things from dreams, alter the structure of matter or anything else drastic. Temporal Loop Inducing • Temporal Loop Inducing, also called Monotony is the ability to psychically induce a “loop” in the flow of time, thus causing events to rewind and replay over and over. One with this ability can helplessly trap a foe in a loop of unpleasant events (even their own death) or relive a pleasant experience over and over as many times as desired. And if the user chooses to end the temporal loop, time will move forward as though the temporal loop never occurred; no subjects involved in the loop will have any recollection that it happened. *'Temporality Manipulation' • Temporality Manipulation is the ability to psychically manipulate subjects’ perception of time. One with this ability could rewind foes’ vision to a few seconds in the past and cause it to be delayed to avoid foes’ vision for a few seconds (called Optic Delay) or delay foes’ reactions, or the like. The user could even cause subjects to see too far in the future, or make them see things before they happen all the time (instead of just helpful precognitive flashes), or gift allies with Lentation (by slowing their perception of time and speeding up reflex temporality). •A faculty of this ability (called Mind/Mental Resetting or Mind/Mental Rewinding) allows the user to resets the subjects’ mentality by a few seconds or a few minutes, making them forget they did something, so they attempt to do it over. Transmutation or Transmogrification is the ability to psychically turn one substance into another substance. One with this ability could do this one of two ways. The first version of this ability is Molecular Transmutation or Molecular Transmogrification, in which one rearranges the molecules of objects, transforming them into something that it is already similar to, such as water into hydrogen and oxygen. The second version is called Atomic Transmutation or Atomic Transmogrification, in which one rearranges the atoms of objects to turn a substance into another substance entirely, such as turning lead to gold or water to diamond. Known Users *Thanos (Marvel, with the Infinity Gauntlet) *Celestialsapiens (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) *Father (FullMetal Alchemist:Brotherhood) *Scarlet Witch (Marvel) *The Living Tribunal (Marvel) *Eternity (Marvel) *Infinity (Marvel) *Galactus (Marvel) *The Ellimist (Animorphs) *Beyonder (Marvel) *Mata Nui (Bionicle) *AMAZO (Justice Leagus Unlimited) *Alien X (Ben 10 Alien Force) *War Wizards (Sword of Truth series) *The Heart of Candracar (W.I.T.C.H) *Makuta (Bionicle) *Bruce (Bruce Almighty, temporary) *Executive Paradox Agents (Paradox Saga) *Archangel Heads (Paradox Saga) *Q Continuum (Star Trek) *The Phoenix Force (X-Men) *Mister Mind Hyperfly form (DC Comics) *Spectre (DC comics) *Entropy (Marvel) *Arceus (Pokemon. is limited by only being able to use one Type at a time) Gallery Power cosmic.jpg|Galactus (Marvel) LivingTribunal02.jpg|The Living Tribunal (Marvel) Infinity Gems.jpg|The Infinity Gems (Marvel) Beyonderthinkingtf2.jpg|The Beyonder (Marvel) Alien X.jpeg|Alien X (Ben 10) Amazo evolved.jpg|AMAZO (Justice League Unlimited) Phoenix Force.jpg|The Phoenix Force (Marvel) Entropy.jpg|Entropy (Marvel) Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Magical Powers